


Snug

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was it, they were going to have to go back. They simply didn't fit.</p><p>Yet Arthur didn't seem to mind that they were too tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snug

**Author's Note:**

> Another one written for Camelot_Drabble prompt: Leather

“They told me they would stretch!” Merlin’s indignant voice floated from behind the changing screen and Arthur chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

“Come on, let me see.”

“No.”

“Merlin, who paid for them?”

“But…”

“But nothing, come out.” As Merlin did finally step out from behind the screen, Arthur felt his jaw drop. His lover’s chest was bare, his milky skin contrasting perfectly with the scattering of dark hair. Unable to stop himself, Arthur found his eyes were following that hair line down, but then swallowed.

“Well.”

“See! All that hard work and you’re just going to have to tell them they don’t fit.”

“They look good.” His eyes darkening, Arthur stood up. After Merlin had almost caught hypothermia for the fifth time that winter, Arthur had had enough. He was the prince of Camelot, he was supposed to be able to protect his people. If he couldn’t look after his own servant, his own lover, then what hope had the rest of the Kingdom? His generosity had been met with the fiercest argument the pair of them had ever had, but Arthur finally got his way and bought Merlin some new breeches. He had made sure that they were of the best make.

“How do they feel?”

“Like I can’t move, let alone sit down.”

“They just need to stretch, you need to break them in a bit, just like you do a new pair of boots.”

“Why did you have to be such a prat?” Arthur grinned, kissing the pout off Merlin’s face as he pulled the man in to him, letting his hands run over Merlin’s arse.

“They feel good to.”

“They’re leather!” Merlin practically exploded, pushing at Arthur’s chest until the prince moved backwards and sat down again. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“They’re strong and sturdy. They’re waterproof. Fitted properly they are ideal for days in the saddle. They clean easily. Need I go on?”

Merlin scowled and folded his arms across his chest, glaring in the opposite direction. Arthur knew that was enough of a sign that he had won. Appreciatively, he let his eyes drift, admiring the way the leather hugged Merlin’s form – not to mention other parts of his anatomy.

“I’m not going to moan if they don’t stretch.” Merlin caught Arthur’s gaze, glancing down to where the prince was looking and immediately blushed. Arthur loved the fact he could make Merlin blush so easily, especially considering he knew how utterly filthy the servant was in bed. Merlin bit his lip, holding Arthur’s gaze steadily.

“Help me get them off again?”

“Well, I suppose they do need breaking in.” Arthur was off his seat and clutching at Merlin’s offered hand like a dying man. The pair disappeared behind the screen again, and Merlin promptly forgot that he was against the trousers considering this was the reaction he got from the prince. Maybe he should wear them more often?

Arthur certainly wouldn’t be complaining.


End file.
